


Retrieved Logs Transcripts

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Order 66, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Personal logs from a datapad, early Empire era.Property of the University of Ainac, department of History, Archives, YGE (years of the Galactic Empire) 27.ca.38





	Retrieved Logs Transcripts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/gifts).



# University of Ainac, department of History

## Archives, YGE (years of the Galactic Empire) 27.ca.38

Personal logs retrieved from datapad [exhibit #165.27.ca.38.25.45.87.n13.34] found at crash site 25º45.61466 87.39ºn13.233, Year 165 (New Athis Calendar) [see full listing #165.27.ca.38.25.45.87.n13]

##### Note of the Archive #1:

full transcripts needed.  
  
Retrieved and cleaned by YT-13 and Specialist Toreen [authorization Juri-27], 167.10-168.4 (New Athis Calendar).

##### Note of the Specialist #1:

first pass for basic GAR firewall protection.

##### Note of the Specialist #2:

severe degradation of the logs was found at memory strip d-35 to 40, f-56, and u-89. Further minor degradations at [expand to see list]. Degradations consistent with unshielded cosmic rays and solar winds, as well as the physical degradation of the datapad casing for now thought to be caused by crash [findings to be confirmed, see note #3 on carbon scoring, see note #1 on origin of crash].

* * *

Log 1 [date unknown, minor degradation of the calendar]:

> I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m

* * *

Log 2 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 5, Day 12]:

> Day 21 post-chip removal.  
> 
> 
> I had been warned about the extremes the mood swings could take. Still having been under the influence of the chip, though reduced due to the head injury, I didn’t trust the assessment. Reality was worse. I am thankful for the efforts of the retrieval team to make the chip removal and its aftereffects as smooth as possible. The team— was this still the GAR and my word still had weight, I’d have put them up for multiple commendations.
> 
> I am grateful that those brothers kept fighting for us.
> 
> -
> 
> I’m sorry. That excuses nothing, explains nothing. I’m still going to spend the rest of my life saying sorry.

* * *

Log 3 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 5, Day 16]:

> I saw the call that was replaced in the Temple. B— [name corrupted N/S: corruption might be deliberate] was afraid I was going to pass out right here and then. I thought I had killed you that day. I didn’t.
> 
> I’m glad I didn’t.
> 
> There’s still a chance— who knows what mess you’ve gotten yourself into without us at your back. Someone has to make sure you’re not running into a trap without your lightsaber again.

* * *

Log 4 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 5, Day 18]:

> It’s too big. Everything is too big. We knew something was wrong with the war— _we knew_ and you always made your opinions clear in private. We never thought— _I_ never thought it would be… the Separatists don’t exist anymore, do you know that, wherever you are? The moment the Empire put itself together, the whole movement just vanished.
> 
> A lot of my brothers move on from our group. They keep going—most of them want to take revenge. Other groups are more than happy to take them on for that.
> 
> I suspect I know who put my name up to lead and make sure we don’t blow ourselves up retrieving more brothers, and I seriously question his judgment. Not 45 days ago I would have shot every single one of them for being traitors to the Empire.
> 
> I can’t be responsible for their deaths.

* * *

Log 5 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 6, Day 04]:

> I don’t know why I’m still writing those. Training, I guess. We’ve been going through everything we learned, then, what was training, what was indoctrination, what was going to kill you and the other Jedi.
> 
> It’s habit now to write things down. Those logs are nowhere near proper enough to be debrief notes—I still can’t bring myself to put in all the swearing these days deserve. B— [name corrupted N/S: corruption might be deliberate] keeps saying I must have hidden how broad my vocabulary was all those years, else he’d have learned quite a bit more in the 212th. He laughed when I told him I’d have turned the comm lines blue with all the swearing following you needed.
> 
> I think he knew. Knows. We were careful, but— well, you were slightly less of a suicidal risk-taker after I sat on you for the night.
> 
> See, can’t write what was happening then fully, either.

* * *

##### Unknown number of logs lost, due to severe degradation at memory strips d-35 to 40

* * *

Log 6 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 7, Day 04]:

> You absolute bastard. I love you but you are an _idiot_. At some point I will manage to run into you during one of your “running errands for the rebels while being one of the most wanted beings in the galaxy with no back up” and you’ll get the dressing down of your life.

* * *

Log 7 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 7, Day 25]:

> We’ve lost too many. F—[name corrupted N/S: corruption might be deliberate] wants to paint the names on one of the hangar walls. We’re not forgetting them.

* * *

Log 8 [Empire New Calendar, Year 3, Month 9, Day 01]:

> After talking about it, we decided to split the group. We’ve gotten too large to stay under the radar as it is. Not quite as many move on—our faces have became too recognizable.

* * *

##### Unknown number of logs lost, due to severe degradation at memory strip f-56

##### Note of the Specialist #3:

encryption switched, needs clearing.

* * *

Log 9 [date unknown, calendar function removed form logs from this point on]:

> I can’t quite believe I’m there. I can’t quite believe you’re there.
> 
> You’re asleep an arm’s length away from me like you haven’t slept in years. You probably haven’t. I know how much you didn’t sleep during the war.
> 
> Did you have to pick a place with so much sand? It’s hell on armor—not that I should wear it so much. It’s too recognizable. Would be bad for whatever cover you have going on to see a trooper coming and going with you.
> 
> I’m not letting you go without backup again.

* * *

##### Note of the Archive #2:

official investigation of the crash finished on 169.3.24. Shuttle was stolen from its original owners with its contents during 164.10., after last known log was made on the datapad. The bodies identified at the site do not belong to the owner of the datapad. (Speculation on identities of the persons mentioned, see [Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi ref. #0.27.ca.38] and [Commander Cody CC-2224, GAR #0.27.ca.38] and crossreference articles [expand to see list])


End file.
